Gumball’s Condition
by ThatLewdGuy
Summary: Gumball is 13 now and he is hitting that wonderful time in every boys life known as puberty but, there is something about his changes that doesnt seem to be right and cause some big suprises around Elmor


-I dont own The Amazing World of Gumball or its characters-

"See ya later mom!", Darwin yelled as he and Anais ran to the bus.

"Bye sweethearts!", She waved as she closed the door behind her.

Nicole walked into the kitchen to tend to the dishes. Her wide hips swaying as she hummed a tune in her head. She delicately placed each dish into the drying rack. She was alerted by a baby moniter she had sitting on the kitchen table.

"Mom...", A voice groaned.

"Mom I thirsty.", The voice said.

"Im coming honey!", She yelled as she grabbed a clean glass out of the cabinet.

She filled it up and went upstairs to Gumball's room.

She knocked on the door gently as she pressed her ear to it.

"Come in.", A voice answered.

Nicole opened to see Gumball lying in his bed. He had been under the weather for a few days now and she took off work so she wouldnt have to leave him alone with Richard.

"Here sweety.", She said as she gave him the glass of water.

He sat up and took the glass from her. Nicole watched as he guzzled down the water only taking a very short breath midway.

"Sweety are you sure you dont want to see the doctor?", She said as she pulled up Gumballs desk chair.

The seat creaked as her heavy asset molded its way into the cushion.

"I'm fine!", He protested.

Nicole's eyes squinted as she looked at him.

"Just because your sick doesnt give you the right to get an attitude young man.", she said leaning closer to him.

Gumball face went red he turned over and covered himself.

"Dont roll away from me!", She said as she grabbed for his shoulder.

"No! I dont wanna talk about it!", He whined.

Nicole felt her rage swelling within but she remebered how she could be when she was sick.

 _"Like mother like son_ ", she thought.

"Alright I'll leave you alone. But just remember you still have to do your homework that they sent home for you.", She said as she stood up. She walked over to Gumballs hamper. She picked uo the hamper walked to the the door.

She had the sense she was being watched and shot a glance back at him. gumball closed the little gap he had for his eyes.

" _Never grow up my little gummypuss_.", She thought as she left the room.

She made her way to the washing machine. She placed the clothes into the washer and poured in some fabric softener. However she forgot the ditergent. She walked back into the kitchen and knelt down to grab some from jnder the sink but a sound caught her ear. Her ears perked up. It was faints but was still there. She stood up and saw that the baby moniter light was on. She walked into the dining area and picked up the speaker. She held it close to her ear.

"Ahhh!", Gumball silently moaned.

Nicole could hear Gumball moaning accompanied by the sound of moist stroking.

The rage in her grew.

 _"WAS THIS JUST A LITTLE RUSE SO YOU COULD STAY HOME AND PLEASURE YOURSELF!"_ , She thought.

She silently marched up the stairs and faced Gumballs door, but before she could turn the knob a thought pulled her away.

"He hasnt been givin the talk.", She whispered to himself.

"Oh my God! He's getting to be the age he starts going through puberty.", she silently whispered.

Her ears were perked by a sudden groan.

"Ooohh! Mom!", He silently mumbled.

Nicoles eyes widened.

 _"Oh my God he is thinking about me!_ ", She thought.

But the more she thought about it the more she realized.

"HE WAS EXAMINING MY BODY!", She mouthed

She thought about when Gumball turned away from her. His face had gotten bright red. She thought about it and looked down. The button on her V-neck had come undone and when she leaned over showed a nice seductive veiw of her 40 F breast.

Her face went red. She also remembered when she caught him looking at her through the covers. She felt her skirt and noticed that it had a small tear in it.

It must have gotten caught on Gumballs chair.

She walked into the bathroom and examined it. To her horror it gave a awfully lewd veiw of her skin tight panties she was wearing. She felt like screaming but decided not to. She made her way back to his room. She leaned against the door.

 _"Oh my baby I'm sorry if I persuaded you with my looks."_ , she thought as she reached for the handle.

She opened the door somewhat slowly. Not slow enough for him to protest but just slow enough for him to cover up.

"Sweety.", She said as she walked in.

Gumball was flustered. He was sure she had heard him. It wouldnt matter for his shirt, underwear, and sleep shorts were on the floor deside him.

Nicole walked up to him and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Sweety.", She said.

"You're getting to be the age that you start noticing changes in yourself.", She said.

"Changes in your behavior and changes on how you look at girls.", She added.

"Have you noticed any changes?",She asked.

"No...", he mumbled.

Gumall tried his hardest to hide his shame as he turned away from his mother. Nicole wouldnt have that again. Nicole ripped the blankets off of him leaving his bare and turned away from her.

"MOM!!!", he objected as his back was turned.

"Turn over.", she demanded.

"BUT MOM!!!", Gumball whined

"NO BUTTS YOUNG MAN NOW TURN OVER OR IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A MAJOR BUTT BEATING!", She yelled.

Gumball went silent.

He turned over to reveal his massive package. His cock stood at attention at eleven inches and his Tennis ball sized orbs lay between his legs. Nicole was awestruck. Her insides got hot all of a sudden. Her mind went rampet.

 _"OH MY GOD! He is massive. He's at least four inches bigger than richard and he's at least three more inches in girth. He was fantisizing about me with this!"_ , She thought.

She recollected her thoughts.

"Have you been playing with this latey?", She asked

"Only the past few days.", He mumbled

"Why?", she asked.

"To make it soft again.", he mumbled.

"Does it not stay soft?", She asked.

"No.", He said soflty

"When is it not soft?", She asked.

"When your around alot.", He said as his cock twicthed.

He gave a sharp yelp that caught Nicoles attention.

"Honey are you uncomfortable?", She asked.

"Yes.", He answered.

"Why are you uncomfortable?", she asked concerned

"It hurts.", He answered

"Where?", She asked leaning closer.

"Here.", He said pointing to his balls.

Nicole leaned in to examine them they seemed awfully plump. She reached forward to grab them.

"Can mommy check and see if your ok?", She said in a mildy seductive way.

Gumballs cock jumped again and he yelped again.

"Yes please.", He whimpered.

Nicole scooped both balls up in each hand. Harldy able to fit one in her palm. She squeezed ever so gently to see if they were firm and Gumballs cock jumps and his back arched. A steady stream of pre-cum could now be seen coming out. Nicole could feel the heat swelling in her. Her mouth began to water at the thought of his full balls.

"Oh honey.", She said as she sat up straight.

"Your making a mess.", She said as she stood up.

"Come with mommy we'll get you cleaned up.", she added.

Gumball stood up and followed his mother to the bathroom.

"Why dont you take a nice hot bathe.", She said as she opened the door.

Gumball did as she said and walked into the bathroom leaving a small glistening strand of pre-cum leaking from his cock. Gumball turned the water on and plugged the drain before hearing the door latch behind him. He looked back to see his mother locking the door.

"Mom!?", Gumball questioned.

"Quiet Sweety you know how mama like her bathes to be quiet.", She said unbuttoning her skirt and letting it fall to the floor.

Gumballs cock pulsed as he got a magnificent veiw of his mother's wide hips and round apple cheeked ass. His balls tightened and churned as his cock started spurting more pre-cum.

"Honey. If dont get in the bath no-one can clean how dirty you are.", She said as she turned around towards him.

She could see he was in pain. But that was her motherly duty is to help their children through pain.

She pulled of her shirt and unclipped her bra to reveal her massive breast. One could easliy fit Gumball's head. Her perky silver dollar sized nipples protruded through the cool air.

Gumball was at his limit grabbing onto anything to clench onto. His had swollen to the size of softballs constantly churnning now a puddle of pre-cum had formed where he was.

However Nicole had forgotten the peice that would surely set him off. She turned around and presented her ass to him. The steam making it glisten in the light. She leaned down while removing her panties to give him a heavenly shaped heart with her moist pink lips glistening at the center.

Gumball had finally cracked. He yelled out as his voice deepened. His body swelled as new layers of muscles formed on top of his old ones. His pecs protruded from his chest while a chissled set of abs formed below. His neck swelled as his shoulders broadened. His back became a labyrinth as new muscle moved and formed. He stood when the transformation reached his legs. His thighs grew four times thier size and his calve grew to the size of bowling balls. His heels cracking the tile beneath them. He grabbed his cock with his mighty arms as it began to pulse and throb. Each heartbeat brought forth another inch. His cock grew in his hands becoming so big he could keep both hand around it. His balls became heavier as they too grew, churning more of his seed. Nicole watched in horror as her little baby boy grew into a seven foot tall sex-god. His muscles were so defined that DaVinci would be perplexed, His Body now towering above her, and his cock had grown to 26 inches while his balls were comparable to a pair of soccer balls.

Nicole feel to her knees as a jolt of pleasure rocked her body. She placed two of her fingers in her moist pussy and started to masterbate to her son.

"Oh Gummypuss!", she exclaimed as she marvled at her godly son.

Gumball didnt even realize his mom was there anymore. His mind was now enveloped in pleasure. Flexing his muscles, feeling the power within. He noticed his mother now As her hand hovered over his body. Feeling his chest, his arms, his back, and his legs she became enveloped in lust. Her senses were clouding all she wanted to do was worship this god. She wanted every last inch of him. She walked around to his cock. She knelt down in front of this massive pillar of manhood. Her pussy was now dripping for him. For her son. His musk filled her nose making her aroused beyond comprehension.

"Gummypuss? Do these still hurt?", She asked lustfully she slid between his legs.

With his massive cock over her shoulder she started kneeding his heavy balls, massaging them, rolling rolling them in his pristine sack. She could feel the gallons of cum inside as well well as more being churned. Her hands kept kneeding until she couldnt squeeze them anymore. His sack expanded until his skin was like stretched leather.

Gumball had no words. All he knew was that his mother made him feel good. So he said what he wanted.

"More.", He growled.

His voice was deep. His tone made his mothers insides flip. She started to lick his balls cleaning them. Her tounge was rough dragging against the hairless sack. His cock sputtered a few shot of precum. Most of it landing on His mothers back. She started to move up his cock cleaning the base moving up to his head. All the while more and more pre-cum oozed out covering her breast, back, shoulders, and face. She kept fingering herself vigorously adding a third finger when his pre-cum ran between her ass cheeks covering her lips in his love juices. She was bathing in ecstasy every time her tounge stroked her sons massive horse cock her heat skipped a beat. Her eyes were glossed over by pure lust for her son. She reached his head. The dark red apple sized head glistened as it shot gobs of pre-cum onto her chest.

"Oh!",She frowned," My baby is leaking so much pre."

She wrapped both hands around his head and stroked until her fingers barely touched.

"Let mommy help you.", She said as she looked up to him.

Nicole took her toung and swirled it around his head.

"Yes.", He growled as his cock started to flow with pre.

Nicole lapped as much as she could. She sucked on Gumballs head for what felt for an eternity. She was entirely drenched in his pre. It wasnt until the tub started overflowing that she stopped. She stood up and ran to the tub. She bent over and unplugged the drain. Only to be lifted up into the air immediately after. Gumball had grown tired of waiting. Now he would take what he wanted. He flipped nicole over so that she dangled upside down in his arms. Her breast pressed against his abs. Her nipples rubbed the grooves between each bulging muscle. She took no time in resuming her duties. She grabbed his cock and started tounging his head. But Gumball wasnt satisfied. He used gravity in his favor. He lowered his mother inch by inch forcing her to swallow more of his shaft. Nicole started to protest after a foot had entered her throat. How she was still breathing was beyond Gumball. But that didnt stop him. He lowered her even more forcing another six inches. His balls had stetched to their maximum. He started to feel actual pain but that was subdued by his pleasure. As he felt more and more of his mothers throat tighten around his cock his senses were filled with the sweet aroma of his mother's pussy. He wrapped his arms around and parted her thighs. There before him her pre-cum glazed pussy had flared up as if she was in heat. It gave off her scent and leaked with her love juices. Her juices ran down his chest as her body writhed in pleasure and joy. He couldnt take the temptation anymore. He plunged his tounge into his mothers pussy lapping it roughly with his tounge.

Nicole reached her limit. Her juices sprayed into her sons mouth. Too lost in bliss and ectasy to think it was gross he lapped it all down, and doing so he decided he wanted to cum as well. He released his mothers body. Impaling her with his cock. Nicole's nose dug into hisballs as she smelt his musk. He hugged her by her waist and began face-fucking her while eating away at her pussy. Nicole joined him she locked her legs around his head and squeezed him deeper with her thighs. Her vision was obscured by the massive balls of her son slapping her fave everytime she reached his base. Everytime she came up she would squeez him tighter into her pussy making him drink more of her juices. As for when she went down she squeezed his balls having pre-cum fill her stomach. His motions bacame more agressive, he increased in speed and power. Until his time came.

"Ahhhhhh!", He yelled in his low voice.

Gumballs balls swelled before emtying into his mother. She felt his cock thicken and his glan expand as his thick potent seed filled her stomach.

Gallons upon gallons of his seed shot into his mother. Her belly grew outwards as he used her as his personal condom. Howevere as he released his pent up pleasure the more he became her child again. His height shortened. His muscles shrank. And his cock and balls returned to the normally large size. However through all of it Nicole bever wasted a drop of his cum. As he lay their with his mother laying over him. He placed his hands on her outgrown stomach feeling the steaming hot jizz inside her. She finally released her sons cock and sat up. However that lef to her giving him a nice face-sitting but he didnt object. Gumball lapped at the remaining juices of his mother. Nicole watched as her small boy cleaned her pussy from her love juices. Juices she for her son. She looked down past her breast and felt her stomach. She could feel the gallons of steaming seed sloshing around in her. She came again just at the thought of it being her baby boy's. After Gumball had finished his cleaning she rose from atop of him.

"Sweetheart.",She said as she dragged him onto her lap

"Keep this a secret between you and mommy.", She said as gently tickled his flaccid cock.

"Yes mom.", he said as he nuzzled up next to her warm stomach.

"Now we really need to take a bath.", she said looking around the bathroom.

They both laughed.

Gumball stood up and started the bath and helped his mother inside. Nicole sat down first. When Gumball got in he wasnt shy to nuzzle himself into her. Her placed his back upon her warm stomach and nuzzled his head between her breast.

"My...My...what the little stud you have become.", She said as she twirled a small strand hair atop of his head.

"Mom?", Gumball asked

"Hmmm?", She answered him.

"What's a stud?", He asked

Nicole laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around her child.

She squeezed him tightly totally enveloping his vision with her breast.

"You'll always be mine. My little Gummypuss.", she said as a smile of joy came to her.

-Pretty good huh? Pls let me know what you think.-


End file.
